Heaven's Helper
by SasuSaku453
Summary: Someone in Konoha is getting emails about other people's love lifes. With all that she's desided to help them and goes under the name 'Heaven's Helper' what what's going to happen if someone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura went home and typed in her user name: Heaven's Helper and her secret password. By day she was a ninja by night a person to help solve problems though emails. No one ever knew and no one ever will._ Lets see what mail we have today_? She thought as she turned on the computer ready for thousands of emails and that's what she got.

_**

* * *

Dear Heaven's Helper,**_

_**I'm a ninja in Konoha and there's a boy I like. But I don't think he knows I exist. Most people hate him put I see though all that. He's funny but he can be dumb. He's really sweet and would do anything for a friend and he always keeps his word. Could you help me get his atenshion?**_

_**Your friend,  
Snowy Eyes.**_

* * *

Sakura smiled as the first person that came to mind, _Hinata and Naruto_. She started typing back so 'Snowy Eyes' could have a chance.

_**Dear Snowy Eyes,**_

_**I have a friend just like that and all he does is talk about what he wants to do. Maybe ask him to his favorite restaurant or ask for training if he's a ninja like you. What you might not notice is that he probably does know who you are. He probably thinks highly of you for trying hard to get recognition. If any of this ask one of his best friends to ask him if he likes you. That's always worked.**_

_**Your helpful friend,  
Heaven's Helper.**_

Sakura smiled as she sent the email back to where it came from with a happy smile._ I hope this works for you Hinata. Just remember that Naruto loves ramen_.

* * *

Sakura clicked on another message this time it was from a guy.__

Dear Heaven's Helper,

_**I'm a ninja and there's this girl on my team. She's really beautiful but REALLY troublesome. All she does is fondle over a guy that doesn't even know she's alive while I'm here helping her get though all the heart brakes. I've tried to get her to notice me but all she does is act different. Can you explain that to me?**_

_**Your Friend,  
Rollin Clouds.**_

* * *

Again only two people came to mind. _Shikamaru and Ino, wow that's different_. Sakura thought with another smile. _Well even though I don't know Shikamaru I have to help_.

_**Dear Rollin Clouds,**_

_**This girl does sound troublesome. Well give her a chance to realise how you feel. Maybe get her away from your squad for a while and just sit and talk. I say talk with her around sunrise or sunset, that's when a girl feels like she's with the only person in the world that matters. Just having that feeling might make everything go easier. Just remember sometimes girls have tempers so doesn't call them any names or insult them.**_

_**Your helpful friend,  
Heaven's Helper.**_

Sakura smiled, _Please Shikamaru don't screw this one up. Ino loves sunrises and sunsets. Just make her feel like the only person in the world that matters, but giving that to Ino might be going overboard. Well Its for Shikamaru_.

_**

* * *

Dear Heaven's Helper,**_

_**I'm madly in love with this girl who resembles a sakura blossom. She's the most beautiful person in the world and she's strong too. The bad part is that she's in love with another boy. We've been friends for a while but what can I do to get it a little farther?**_

_**Your friend,  
Cherry Lover.**_

* * *

Sakura wanted to burst out laughing when she read this letter. She knew exactly who it was from and who it was for. _Lee you can really go overboard sometimes but you really are a romantic_.

_**Dear Cherry Lover,**_

_**Sometimes I know where you're coming from. I've been in that spot with some people before. Here's a tip. Get your little blossom her favorite flowers and bring them to her as soon as you get them. A girl always loves fresh flowers, my favorite are Gloxinia flowers they mean love at first sight. That's what you thought of her right, so why not tell her in the language of flowers? Maybe you'll get a kiss.**_

_**Your helpful Friend,  
Heaven's Helper**_

Sakura growned as she thought, _I'm going to regret this tomorrow but at least its cute. If he does it I'll give him a kiss for trying I guess. I'll make the last letter for tonight. I wonder what will happen tomorrow_.

With that Sakura went to bed thinking about how her day would be in the morning. _I wonder what will happen with Hinata and Naruto. Shikamaru wont say anything too bad to Ino that she'd stop talking to him. I really do hope Lee gets those flowers they are my favorites_.

**>  
  
>  
  
>  
  
>**

_**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

Ok this idea just popped into my head so give me a break. I was doing this with my friends for a long time but they figured it out :-(_

But most of it worked so I hope this story ends up like it. If you want to see the flower I put it up on my bio so doent flip about what it looks like. Well it isnt my fave flower but the meaning suits Lee's problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter I hope you like it and to tell the truth I have no clue what time of year this is at least in the story. O well I'll try and figure that out later. Hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted with a smile. Hinata was at his side, "Sakura-chan do you mind if me and Hinata go for ramen after training?" he asked blushing.

Sakura smiled, "Hinata-chan that's great that you and Naruto get to spend some alone time. I'm happy for you." she said with a smile but hidden under it was a sly little giggle. _I knew it. Hinata-chan you got your courage to ask Naruto out and he didn't decline. That's so cool_.

Sasuke was staring at Sakura since she didnt seem to be herself. _She's acting really different today like she's expecting something. What's she up to_?

Naruto grinned his normal grin and asked, "Sakura-chan can I talk to you about something. Its really important." he added. _Please Sakura-chan I really need a girl's opinion on this_.

Sakura smiled and nodded seeing he was almost pleading for it. With Naruto at her side they left Hinata and Sasuke and stood behind a tree **far** away so even Sasuke couldnt hear. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto was blushing at that, "Um... I like Hinata-chan but Idont know if she likes me. I dont want to be too forward with it, but I really want to tell her." he blushed even more waiting for Sakura to burst out lauging but she didnt.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura with her finger on her chin looking at the clouds. "Treat her to ramen then tell her how well she's been doing. Then ask her if she likes you... as more then a friend. If she says she does then," She paused with a smile. "You can do the rest. You're a great ninja think of something." with that she walked away leaving a laughing Naruto.

Thanks Sakura-chan. I'm really glad I have you helping me, your a great friend. Naruto smiled as he yelled, "Thanks Sakura-chan." Sakura just waved over her shoulder as he followed her back to the bridge.

"N-Naruto-k-kun... I-I h-have t-to g-get b-back t-to m-y t-team. I'll see you later!" Hinata waved and ran off. She didn't even stutter the last part. Both Sakura and Naruto smiled at each other and Sakura gave Naruto a high five.

_Wow that's different. I've never seen that happen before. Now I know something's different_. Sasuke thought as he looked at them. _Now what's happening_? He thought as he felt another chakra come around the corner.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" someone screamed. Sakrua's head turned to see Rock Lee with a bundle of flowers in his hand. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Hey Lee what's up?" she asked already knowing. _This is so sweet! I get to help two of my best friends become a couple and then I get flowers from Lee. I love this job_!

Lee ran up blushing, "Sakura-chan. I wanted to give these flowers to you." Lee held out the flowers with a smile.

Sakura gasped, or at least portended to. "Lee they're so beautiful. How did you know these were my favorite flowers?" she asked taking the flowers with a smile. Lee seemed shocked about the fact that a damn computer person got it right.

"Lucky guess but I heard these mean love at first site. And that's what I thought of you." he whispered so no one could hear but Sakura. Naruto looked inraged at the fact that Lee had given Sakura flowers but he brushed it off.

Sakura smiled,_ I guess I have to go though with it_. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so much Lee. I love them." she mumbled as he turned as red as a tomato.

Lee smiled and said, "Thanks Sakura-chan I have to go train now so I can become stronger for you! YOSH!" he yelled as he ran off.

Sakura only sweat dropped seeing that, _What have I gotten myself into? This is what I get for being too nice_. Sakura just sighed and walked over to the bridge and sat down looking down at the beautiful flowers.

Sasuke and Naruto were still in shock of what Sakura had just done. "Sakura-chan are you feeling alright?" he asked sitting at her side.

Sakura smiled down at the flowers, "I have so many fanboys but none of them are even near close to how sweet Lee is." she whispered not noticing the fact that Sasuke was now fumming.

"Sakura-chan I know Lee really and I mean REALLY likes you but do you feel the same way about him?" Naruto asked noticing Sasuke's 'Kill Lee' face.

_What does she see in that guy? Alright I lost a fight to him, but no big deal right? God I just want to kill Lee right now. Why am I getting upset about Sakura kissing that fuzzy browed freak_? Sasuke questioned as he angerly tapped his foot waiting for their always late sensei.

_**The reason you're flipping out is because you like her. And you know it.**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your innerself. Everyone has one just it you deny everything around you it take longer to come out. Happy to see me?**_

_Not one bit. And I wouldnt be jelouse over Lee._

_**Well you are. Look at it from my view. You lost a fight to him. He protected Sakura during the Chuunin exam, he's winning her heart now and even got a kiss from her? So how do you feel now?**_

_I feel like ripping both yours and Lee's heads off! Just shut up because Kakahsi will be coming soon_. With that Sasuke shut his innerself up only to think about what it had said. _Am I really jelouse of Lee cause he has Sakura. I left and I guess he was there for her_.

Kakashi poofed in to see the flowers in Sakura's arms, "Well does our little blossom have a boy friend these days?" he asked with a small smile.

Two rocks suddenly hit him on the head. One thrown by Sasuke the other by Sakura. "Shut it sensei!" they both snapped. Kakashi just smiled since he knew it was from Lee; he watched him buy the flowers.

"Is our little Uchiha jelouse of our Taijutsu(sp?) master?" Kakashi asked getting ready for a fight but insted he was tossed into the water by a kunoichi(sp?)

Sakura stood with a smug smile, "So Kakashi-sensei. What do we have to do today?" Sakura and Naruto asked with a smile.

Kakashi got out of the water and said, "You guys have to go back to your houses and check out this website. Its for people with love problems." Sakura's eyes widened as he continued. "The sites called... **heavenonearth. love. com**. Do you think you guys can handle that?" Kakashi asked with a smile seeing Sakura was about to burst out laughing.

"And Sakura." Sakura stopped and looked over to her sensei. He had a very odd look in his eyes like saying 'I caught you' she froze and looked at him in worry. "Have fun with this."

Sakura sighed in relife. _He knows but he wont tell. What kind of a sensei are you, to be torchering someone like that?_ She nodded, "I will Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

hehe I luv writing these kinds of things It makes me feel better about my shity love life. Yeah I said shitty boo hoo! srry keep upon reviewing thanks everyone! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I still have mono but I desided to kill myself with typing insted of doing what the damn doctor told me to do, hey who needs sleep anyway? Well I hope you like this chappy but if u dont it sucks to be you. hehe**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Sakura smiled and walked with her team. "I've heard this website is like heaven. It helps people with their love lives." Naruto said with a smile. "Sakura-chan have you ever heard of it?"

Sakura smiled as she held the flowers in her hands, "Yeah I have. Its a site made by a person in one of the villages. She helps with every kind of question you can think of. Sometimes I wonder if she knows where all the missing nin are. You can write her any question but normally she only responds to anything that has to do with love."

"Have you been on there Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked jumping infront of her. She shock her head, "Well you sure know a lot seeing that you've never been on it."

She sighed, "Naruto have you ever noticed that Sasuke's fanclub always knows where he is?" Sakura asked trying to explain. Naruto nodded as Sasuke joined in just for ways to run from his fanclub. "Well if a girl sees him, she'll tell her friends. And those friends tell their friends."

"So its like a domino effect?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, "Have you ever started one of those Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shock her head, "I dont like invading someone's personall space. If they want to be left alone I'll leave them alone. Well unless its Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan or Ino-pig. You have to always know what they're up to." she smiled as Naruto did.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What would you do if someone you got over when you were younger started to like you back. But you had already moved on?" Naruto asked seeing how Sasuke was acting latly.

Sakura looked shocked, "Naruto depends who you're talking about. Besides I'd never start to like you. That would be mean to Hinata-chan." Sakura walked past Naruto mumbling, "Taking her dream boy away. Thats so mean."

"SAKURA-CHAN! Did you just say what I thought you said?" Naruto asked looking at her with a huge blush. Sakura turned around with a smile and nodded. "Sakura-chan thats so great. How come you didnt tell me before?"

"Cause I didnt know if you would listen." she smiled and stopped at her house. "See you guys later. Naruto if you see Lee tell him we can all go for ramen later my treat." she said waving.

Naruto and Sasuke walked along the road when Naruto asked, "Why dont you just tell her how you feel?"

Sasuke looked at him in shock. _How could Naruto figure it out? Am I that easy to read_? Sasuke metally shock his head, "I dont know what you mean?"

"We all know you like Sakura-chan. So why not just tell her... or would you rather Lee have her?" He asked looking over at the Uchiha. "I'd be really mad if I lost Hinata-chan."

"Keep your head on the mission." Sasuke snapped not wanting to listen about how Sakura kissed Lee and how he should ask Sakura out. "How bout you just come over to my house since I know you dont have a computer." Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto smirked, "Good point. I could have just staied with Sakura-chan. Do you think we could write an email to that lady and see what she says?" Naruto asked as they walked past his house.

"Why arent you and Hinata doing well?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smacked him on the forehead.

Naruto gave him a serious look, "About you and Sakura-chan. And your little jelously issue."

Sasuke just sighed, "whatever. Just put it under your name." he answered as they walked into the Uchiha manshion.

_**WITH SAKURA**_

Sakura walked up to her computer and typed in her website then her screen name and password. _I hope Naruto and Sasuke dont figure it out_, she thought as another email came in.

_**Dear Heaven's Helper,**_

_**I'm a ninja and theres these two people on my team. Ones a selfish coldhearted bastard and the other is a good friend with a kind heart. She used to like him but after he went on a very long vacation she seemed to stop. Now he's starting to like her and he got really jelouse earlyer cause she kissed someone. Could you help me figure out a way to help them?**_

_**Your friend,  
FanFox**_

* * *

Sakura wanted to burst out laughing at the name but then stopped remembering what the letter read. Truthfully it could have been anyone since all ninjas did go on long missions and there were a lot of cold people in Konoha. With a deep sigh she began to write back to this little 'FanFox'.

_**Dear FanFox,**_

_**I have some friends that are cold at first but all they need is someone to warm up to. Every ninja goes through a time where they seem 'cold' to others they get though it. As for how to get them together... there is a festival coming up so maybe that could help. Since your friend seems to want to hide it you should get him to ask her, so she doesnt think its a joke. **_

_**As for him getting jelouse that just means that he's willing to fight for her, but sometimes thats not a good thing. Maybe he's just acting that way since he's worried about her feelings towards him. As for the girl I bet she just doesnt want to get on his nerves so she seemingly stopped liking him.**_

_**Your helpful friend,  
Heaven's Helper.**_

_I hope that helped. I have no idea who this is so I hope its right otherwise there goes a hit on the website_. Sakura smirked as she got up and went to go check on everything else in her home.

_**WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO**_

"Hey Sasuke we got the message back." Naruto smiled as he was clicking everywhere on the computer.

"Dobe only click twice. You're going to crash my computer." Sasuke snapped as he came up to the computer. "I rather not read could you sumerize it?"

Naruto sighed, "You're lazyer then Shikamaru and even he can admit he likes someone." Naruto whispered under his breath. "It says you should take Sakura to the Song Festival, that you should ask her insted of her asking you so she doesnt think its a joke."

"And..." Sasuke asked in an annoied tone noticing that Naruto had stopped but was still reading.

Naruto's smile only got bigger as he kept reading, "It seems like this chick knows you Sasuke. You're jelouse since you want to fight for her, you act cold since you dont know how she feels." he smiled even more. "Sakura-chan was right. This chick is really smart."

Suddenly Naruto's cell phone started ringging. "Hello?" he answered the phone only to hear a happy giggle.

* * *

**Raye:** RICHY WAKE UP!

**Richy:** keeps sleeping

**Raye:** damn her. Well since she's sleeping I'll type the rest. reads though list

**Raye:** Ok review please, Hope you liked it blah blah.

**Raye:** Hey how bout you write a couple things you want to happen and I'll sneek them in. It might be a couple chapters though but I'll be sure to get them in.

**Richy:** wakes up hey Raye what are you doing?

**Raye:** halo appears nothing

**Richy:** what ever. hope you guys liked this chappy I'm going back to bed.


End file.
